


Ladruncolo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Drago rosso [4]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Mushu è un ladruncolo che nasconde molto di più.Scritto sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E4yjpT8dkLw; Sonata Arctica - Replica.Partecipa a: We are out for promptBingo: Il vecchio proverbio non poteva essere tradito + countdown + 110 parolePrompt: 5# Disney, Mulan: AU in cui Mulan e Shang catturano Human!Mushu dopo averlo sorpreso a rubare in casa loro, convinto che fossero fuori città per Natale. "Non chiamate la polizia: ho un buon motivo per farlo!"
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Li Shang
Series: Drago rosso [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1045440





	Ladruncolo

Ladruncolo

“Il vecchio proverbio non può essere tradito! Dice esplicitamente che bisogna lasciare al drago la possibilità di parlare in nome degli antenati almeno una volta.

Siete cinesi, dovreste saperlo” gemette Mushu, indicando il tatuaggio a forma di drago sul suo braccio.

Mulan osservò il ragazzino dai vestiti rosso fuoco con la scritta countdown.

Shang fece vorticare il nunchaku che teneva in mano. “Sia ladro, che racconta-frottole”.

“Non chiamate la polizia: ho un buon motivo per farlo!” gridò Mushu.

Mulan sussurrò all’orecchio del fidanzato: “Amore, avrebbe rubato dei soldi o i gioielli. Non i regali di Natale, lascialo spiegare”.

“Spiega” intimò Shang.

“Sono per l’orfanotrofio. Anche io ci andavo” gemette Mushu.

[110].


End file.
